


Centuries

by cee_m (ro_mm_ck)



Category: Fall Out Boy, Wayne's World (1992)
Genre: Festivids, Friendship, Gen, Video, fall out boy - Freeform, festivids 2015, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/cee_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wayne & Garth.... until the end of time. Silly gifts and weirdness for Festivids 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centuries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violace/gifts).



Fandom: Wayne's World  
Notes: This is for Festvids 2015. I hope violace likes it! I spent this entire process being delighted by this movie. It's one of my favorites and I actually asked for this as one of my fandoms too! :) When I saw that violace put up the last.fm page for taste in music and we had so much musically in common I about LOST MY DAMN MIND.  
Thanks: To [Bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo) and [Elipie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpercut/pseuds/elipie) for their help in betaing this. You made it so much cleaner. <3\. Thanks to [Way2busymom](http://way2busymom.livejournal.com/) and [Luminosity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity) for their help on mac tech.  
Warnings: Far too much excellent?

Download Link: [MP4](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zmnhq0c9tid1h96/waynesworld_centuries.mp4?dl=0) (245 MB) Dropbox Link


End file.
